


Чем дальше в лес

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Бену казалось, что он – та самая красная шапочка из сказки, которая заблудилась в тёмном-тёмном лесу и никогда не выйдет на свет, а вокруг – одни сраные волки.
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Ben Woodburn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Чем дальше в лес

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jukielo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jukielo).



> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/) под песню "Out of the woods" Тейлор Свифт.

Нога ныла на погоду. Странно это было – в девятнадцать лет начать реагировать на смену погоды болью в костях, как старикашка какой-нибудь. Странно и страшно.  
Вставать не хотелось. Хотелось достать из тумбочки пузырёк с обезболивающим, закинуть в рот две таблетки, проглотить насухую и снова завалиться спать. Но после обеда нужно было ехать в Мелвуд, в реабилитационный центр, ходить по врачам и тренироваться, щадя повреждённую стопу.  
Бен поморщился, сел на кровати и со злостью посмотрел на свою ногу в махровом носке с логотипом Ливерпуля. Как будто у него было право носить эти носки после двух лет в аренде. Как будто у него была надежда на возвращение в основной состав.  
Да что там – в основной. Хотя бы в молодёжку.  
Бен закрыл лицо ладонью, потёр щёки, чувствуя, как приливает кровь и, наверное, выступает румянец, как после пробежки. Ему казалось, что он – та самая красная шапочка из сказки, которая заблудилась в тёмном-тёмном лесу и никогда не выйдет на свет, а вокруг – одни сраные волки.  
Он неуклюже встал, стараясь не наступать на травмированную ногу, и, подтянув пижамные штаны, пошёл на кухню за соком. Хорошо, что жил он в квартире без лестниц. Это бы его точно доконало.  
Пока он гремел стаканами и насыпал себе гранолу в миску, в коридоре скрипнула дверь.  
– Привет, – донеслось от двери, и Бен невесело усмехнулся.  
Конечно, у Трента были ключи от его квартиры. Конечно, Джордан – о, самый внимательный капитан на свете – заметил, что Бен, вернувшийся домой на реабилитацию, ходит какой-то хмурый, и послал подкрепление. Конечно, никто не догадывался, что от этого – Бену ещё больнее.  
– Привет, – отозвался Бен и достал из шкафчика второй стакан. Он прекрасно знал, что Трент не любит апельсиновый сок, и поэтому налил его чуть не с горкой. – Завтрак?  
Трент остановился в дверях кухни: изморось на вороте свитера и в кудрявых волосах, белозубая улыбка, открытый взгляд. Вот так и выглядят звёзды города.  
– Спасибо, – он взял стакан и сделал большой глоток. Раньше, до шестой победы, до трёхметрового портрета на стене и награды за лучшего ассистента года, Трент бы заржал и заставил Бена вылить сок в раковину, а потом налил бы себе диетической колы.  
Бену показалось, что над его метафизическим лесом луна зашла за тучи.

Они перебрасывались словами, как мячиком на тренировке: Трент ассистировал, а Бен – отвечал односложно и хоть как-то старался поддерживать разговор. Про тренировки, про погоду в Оксфорде и новый альбом Coldplay, про отличие игр в первой лиге от АПЛ, про последнее интервью капитана и про книгу Милнера, которую никто из них не читал, но оба слышали ворчание Энди Робертсона о ней.  
Гранола кончилась, сок в стакане Бена – тоже (Трент к своему больше не прикоснулся, и это как-то примиряло Бена с действительностью), и они перебрались с кухни в гостиную. Трент шёл сзади и, несомненно, следил, чтобы Бен не оступился, чтобы подхватить, если что.  
Эта забота, с одной стороны, грела, а с другой – бесила ужасно.  
Диван у Бена был широкий, но Трент всё равно сел рядом, почти касаясь коленом колена Бена.  
Прямо как раньше, блин.  
– Жарко у тебя, – Трент усмехнулся и, поёрзав, потянул свой свитер за ворот, вылезая из него. Вместе со свитером задралась и футболка, и Бен поймал себя на том, что пялится на тёмную полоску кожи на спине Трента, под белой-белой тканью футболки.  
Его всегда завораживал этот контраст – то, как выделялись его собственные руки, лежавшие на бёдрах Трента, то, как он казался вырезанным контуром на светлых простынях какой-то гостиничной кровати в одном из полусотни городов, то, как выжигали радужку кипенно белые салфетки в его пальцах, когда он стирал собственную сперму с живота Трента.  
Бен с усилием отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на чёрный экран выключенного телевизора. Даже в тёмном отражении было видно, что на щеках у него – красные пятна, а вся поза выражает неловкость: сведённые колени, опущенные плечи, напряжённая шея.  
Трент отложил неаккуратный ком свитера, потянулся и закинул руку на спинку дивана над плечами Бена. Он поймал его взгляд в отражении телевизора, поймал – и одновременно положил пальцы на плечо Бена, растирая, разминая зажатые мышцы.  
– Я скучал, – сказал он тихо, и у Бена на загривке волосы шевельнулись от этих слов. – Это, конечно, максимально паршиво, ну, травма твоя, реабилитация и вот это всё. Но, блин, зато ты дома.  
Бен и сам не знал, где его дом: в Чешире, в Оксфорде или здесь. По всему выходило, что его дом – там, где Трент.  
Пальцы Трента зарылись в волосы на его затылке, ни к чему не принуждая, не направляя – просто обозначая присутствие. Как будто Бен и так не чувствовал Трента рядом всей кожей.  
Как волк в тёмном лесу, он медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, повернулся, а потом, забыв про боль в ноге, резко подался вперёд.

Когда-то ему приснилось, что кожа Трента на вкус – как шоколадный кекс. Позже он узнал на практике, что это не так. Ещё немного позже – он смотреть не мог на шоколадные кексы, потому что ничего вкуснее Трента он не знал.  
Он сполз с дивана на пол, переступил коленями по ковру и щекой прижался к ширинке джинсов Трента. В горле замер стон, больше похожий на рык волка, и Бен носом потянул его запах, закрывая глаза и растворяясь в нём.  
Он знал, что Трент смотрит на него сейчас сверху вниз, смотрит – и не может отвести взгляд от бледно-розовых, но быстро темнеющих губ на своём члене, от испарины возбуждения на лбу, от жёстких белых пальцев на своих бёдрах, от синевы глаз под светлыми ресницами.  
Трент закрыл рот рукой, кусая костяшки пальцев. Другой ладонью он скользнул по загривку Бена, чуть придерживая, замедляя, и Бен, разомкнув губы, выпустил член Трента изо рта. Он встал на ноги слишком поспешно, но боль в стопе была приглушённой, он даже не чувствовал её за бешено колотящимся в ушах пульсом. Стащив с себя пижамные штаны, он сел Тренту на колени, чувствуя яйцами холодный от слюны член Трента.  
Это было до усрачки странно и так же хорошо. Впившись пальцами в плечи Трента, он двигал бёдрами, притираясь к нему, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, смазывая слюну об его щёку. А Трент под ним только постанывал на каждом движении и шарил глазами по Бену, будто запоминая этот момент. То, как на коже Бена, будто на полароидном снимке, проступают следы слишком крепко сжатых пальцев. То, как розовая, будто земляничный леденец, головка его члена упирается в живот Трента. То, как у Бена коленки разъезжаются за миг до оргазма, и он горбит спину, пытаясь сдержать крик. То, как беззвучно открываются его губы, когда Трент чуть крепче сжимает его яйца в ладони, оттягивая, и у Бена остаются силы только скулить, уткнувшись носом Тренту в шею.

Трент осоловело осмотрел комнату, но не нашёл ничего, чем бы вытереть руки. Подумав, он взял с подлокотника отброшенную туда футболку и рукавом стёр с щеки Бена свою слюну. Потом прошёлся окончательно испорченной футболкой по своему животу и по груди Бена. Взвесил ком на руке и брезгливо бросил его на пол.  
– Я помогу тебе дойти до душа, – начал он.  
– Я дам тебе свою футболку, – хором с ним сказал Бен и, пересилив себя, всё-таки встал. Он даже не удосужился поднять с ковра штаны, и как был в одних носках, так и похромал в душ, точно зная, что Трент смотрит на него долгим и пристальным взглядом.  
– Это не Джордан меня прислал, – сказал он в спину Бену. – Я сам.  
– Ну и молодец, – проворчал Бен, хотя от этих слов в груди у него потеплело. – Отвезёшь меня в Мелвуд после?  
– После чего? – Трент ухмыльнулся, и Бен оглянулся на него, уже стоя в дверном проёме.  
– После того, как ты поможешь мне принять душ, конечно, – сказал он серьёзно, и губы Трента растянулись в улыбке. И Бену показалось, что в метафизическом лесу он только что нашёл тропинку.


End file.
